


Sleepwalking Issues

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleepwalking, worried Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a little too paranoid about Phil’s sleepwalking incident…..contains phan, fluff, cuddles, and tinfoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking Issues

Phil stood by a little apprehensively as he watched his boyfriend of three years bolt around their little apartment, checking windows and doors and locking them securely. He was also layering the outside of all the doors with tinfoil. “Er…Dan? Is this really necessary?”

“Of course it is Phil!” Dan replied, busy with his task. “We need to fully secure the place.”

“But what’s with the tinfoil?” Phil asked in confusion.

“Hopefully it will be loud enough to wake me up if I hear you step on it. But we can figure something else out too…do we have anything we can use on the doorknobs? I’ll order childproof doorknob covers first thing tomorrow.”

“Dan, do you really think that will stop me from getting out?”

“Hopefully yes, since you’re not fully functioning in your sleep.”

Phil laughed. “You worry too much Dan. I’m sure the sleepwalking was just a one time thing. I’ve hardly ever done it before, so it’s nothing to get worked up over.”

The twenty year old huffed. “Phil, somehow you managed to leave our apartment and go all the way down to the lobby. Next time you could actually leave the building. Manchester can be a scary place at night, not to mention the traffic.”

It was cute, that was for sure. Dan was totally panicking at the fact that he hadn’t awoken to Phil’s sleepwalking shenanigans last night. Now he was making sure that Phil would be ‘secure’ and safe for tonight.

“Dan,” Phil caught the boy’s arm as he tried walking past to find more tinfoil. “Everything is going to be fine. It’s almost two, we should get some rest now. I promise I’ll be fine, okay baby?”

“You’d better be,” Dan answered, allowing himself to be led to Phil’s room. Dan stripped down to just his boxers, while Phil took off his shirt but put on his cookie monster jammy bottoms. Incase of the rare chance that he would sleepwalk, he didn’t want to expose himself in his underwear.

Both boys went on their laptops in the dark for a bit, checking twitter and youtube and tumblr. Then Phil closed his laptop, and Dan quickly followed suit. Phil wasn’t surprised when Dan curled closely against him. Phil moved to wrap his arms around Dan’s lithe and warm frame, but he found his arms trapped as Dan hugged onto him tightly.

“You’re clingy tonight bear,” Phil whispered through the dark.

“I have to be. It’ll wake me up for sure if you sleepwalk.”

“Daniel love, I promise I’ll be fine,” Phil told him. “And you’re squeezing me so tightly, I doubt I’ll be able to fall asleep in the first place if I can’t breathe.”

Loosening his grip a bit, Dan only muttered, “Sorry.”

Phil kissed Dan on the nose and then laid awake in the dark for awhile, contemplating his situation. He’d always considered himself to be more protective of Dan. After all, he was four years older, and Dan was so naive about the world, despite his sarcasm and sometimes dirty sense of humor.

Sure, the phandom referred to Phil as the innocent one, but he was the one who handled the adult things, such as booking them hotel rooms for youtube events, sorting out the bills and taxes, and other fun stuff. After all, Dan had moved in with him when he was only just nineteen, barely ready for the world. But there were times when Dan would go into complete ‘freak out and shield Phil from every possible danger’ moments. Such as this one.

When Dan’s grip loosened and his breathing evened out, it was obvious that he had fallen asleep. Phil changed their positions so that he was the one hugging Dan. The younger boy automatically sighed and cuddled closer to Phil’s chest in his sleep.

Hugging the other half to his existence closely, Phil finally found himself drifting off to sleep.

…

“Good morning sweetheart,” Phil’s voice roused Dan in the morning. The younger youtuber was about to roll back over and fall back asleep, but a hand began tracing gentle circles on his back, and lips pressed softly against his neck, causing a small shiver to run down his spine.

And then Dan remembered the previous night.

“Phil!” He shot upwards, almost bonking his boyfriend in the head. “Are you alright? Did you sleepwalk? I don’t remember waking up at all…”

“I was just fine, as I predicted,” Phil answered cheerfully. “I told you it wasn’t an every night thing.”

“Oh,” Dan fell back onto the mattress, sighing in relief. “Thank god.”

“I’m going to make some coffee,” Phil said, standing up. “I’ll make breakfast today as well.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Dan smiled. “Making breakfast, cleaning up the mess I made last night…”

“Mess?” Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the tinfoil,” Dan clarified, gesturing towards the doorway, where no tinfoil was to be seen.

“Um…Dan?”

“Yes Phil?”

“…..I don’t remember cleaning up the tinfoil. I thought you did in the middle of the night or something.”

From the look that Dan now sent him, Phil was almost positive that Dan would handcuff his wrist to the bed tonight


End file.
